Sunsets
by Lunaruis
Summary: A couple Robstar fanfictions. I think they're super cute. Not super long, but good enough. Note: i made this into a bunch on random stories about Robin and Starfire.
1. Love the Sunsets

Sunsets

Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans

She was looking at the sunset. All the colors reminded her of her home, but in a good way. The colors kept mixing over and over again. She smiled and gave a happy, small sigh.

"Hey, Star."

She turned around, her fiery red hair whipping around. Then she gazed up and smiled more brightly.

"Robin! I had none of the idea you were standing behind me." He smiled and blushed, though it was very hard to tell with the colors of the sky. "Yea, sorry." "No, it is all of the right."

Robin laughed and sat next to his girlfriend.

"it's beautiful, isn't it?" "Yes. Much of the beauty is found from the flaming ball of gas." "No Star." He took her hands in his. He turned slightly to the left. " I was talking about you." She blushed. "Why, thank you Robin. You are most of the kind." She leaned a bit forward to kiss his cheek. He smiled at her. They sat there, looking at the sunset and holing hands.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **The shortest thing ever, but i think it's really cute. So hope you liked it. Bye!**


	2. Candy Sweet

**Candy Sweet**

Starfire was in the kitchen. She was standing there waiting for Raven to come in. She was waiting because Raven promised her to a day at the sighed. Then Raven walked in.

"Raven! Dearest Friend, let us go to the mall of shopping!"

"Yeah, Star about that..."

"What is the wrong, friend Raven? Is the mall of shopping not the fun?"

Raven bit her lip. She had promised Robin to promise Starfire to go to the mall. She then smiled. Which to Starfire was strange. But Raven smiled, because her plan was going to work. Well, not her plan exactly. Beast Boy's, Cyborg's and her's. _Robin and Stafire have crushes on each other. she thought. So they are going to spend sometime with each other._

"Starfire, try this Candy. It's uh.. Yummy!" Raven held out her palm and showed Starfire 3 pink wrapped candies

"Ooh! This must be the candy that they show on the television."

Starfire plucked them from Raven's hand. Just at that moment Robin was pushed in my Beast Boy and Cyborg.

"Ow. Cyborg what was that for!" Robin demanded.

"See ya later Robin. You'll thank me later for this!" Cyborg yelled as he dashed outside.

Robin turned to Beast Boy, who gulped and screamed "DO THE DARE!" With that, he grabbed Raven hand and yanked her out the kitchen.

Starfire glanced at Robin and held out her hand. "Would you like one of the candy?"

"Sure."

But Raven, who was right behind Robin, pushed Robin. His lips landed on Starfire's. "MPH!"

************************************************************************************************************************************  
 **Outside the door**

While that was going on, Beast Boy and Raven gave each other a high five. Cyborg was laughing so hard. Beast Boy smiled at Raven and Raven gave shy smile back. Cyborg also crushed Beast Boy with a hug. He did the same for Raven. With that, Raven smiled all the way to her room.

"You know next time, we should do you and Rae." Cyborg said

"Oh. Kay!" Beast Boy happily walked off with that.

"Huh. He likes Rae-Rae."Cyborg smiled

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
** **Hello people! I hope you liked this Chapter! It's really funny, to me, when i do this kinda stuff my friends and their crushes. I made this story become a one-shot to a multiple story mabober. Well, BYE!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. I wish i did. **


	3. Piggieback

_PiggyBack_

All five titans were in the park. Starfire was smiling and laughing. Raven had her nose in her book, but once in a while she would talk to Beast Boy or 3 boys were playing football.

"Friend Raven, isn't the park glorious?" Starfire was laying on a pink and white blanket she had brought.

"Sure." Raven replied, not looking at Starfire but at Beast Boy.

"Friend Raven? Is something doing the bothering of you?" Starfire tilted her head

"Huh?" Raven glanced back at Starfire and frowned "What did you say?"

"Were you doing the looking at Beast Boy?"

"No!" Raven blushed but tugged her hood on.

"Hey Star! Come here for a second." Robin called

"I am most sorry, friend Raven, but i must assist Robin." She stood up and walked over to Robin.

Raven looked at Starfire and gave a small smile. Beast Boy ran up to her and sat down next to her. "Hey." He smiled

"What do you want?" She asked

"I wanna talk."He grabbed her hand. She smacked his hand.

TT

Starfire walked up to Robin. "Robin, what do you need assistance with?"

Robin smiled and said "Star, i need you to help me do a piggyback ride."

"What is this ride of the piggyback?"

"it's when someone jumps another persons back and they ride and around and stuff." He blushed

"Then i will assist you in doing the piggyback." She saw him crouch down and tilted her head

"Star, get on my back." He said

She looked confused but climbed on his back. Once she climbed on his back, he stood up. Starfire started to laugh and then she leaned down and kissed his cheek. Robin blushed even harder.

 **Well, here you go! This was way overdo so once this is posted, there us going to be another story posted as well. So, bye.**


	4. Video Camera

_Video Camera_

Robin was in Beast Boy's room, trying to help clean up his mess.

"Beast Boy! How the hell do you live in this pigsty?" He glared at Beast Boy who was sitting on his bed.

He smiled a cheeky grin at Robin and shrugged. "I guess I'm just used to it."

Robin sighed and reached down to pick up a pile of dirty clothes. He had brought a box of 12 trash bags. "Beast Boy, I need you to clean up this before I give you the job of washing dishes for a month." He said

"Ugh. Fine. As long as I don't have to wash dishes." Beast Boy shuddered

"Good. Now, I'm going to go tell Cyborg to make some breakfast." He tried to walk out of Beast Boy's room, but tripped on something.

"Ow! Beast Boy, what did i trip on?" Robin said, standing up and rubbing his head.

"Dude! It's a video camera!" Beast Boy laughed

"Huh? Can i see it?"

"Sure. Keep it for all I care." Beast Boy said over his shoulder. He was walking out to play Video games with Cyborg.

TT

Robin was in his room, trying to figure out how to start the camera.

"No, that's the wrong button. Ugh! I'm never going to figure this out." He sighed

"Hey, Rob! Breakfast is ready." yelled Cyborg form the other side of the door

Robin walked over to his door and opened it. "Cyborg, do you how to work a video camera?"

"Sure. But, why?" Cyborg asked

TT _About 3 hours later_

Robin exited his room and sighed. He saw Starfire and smiled.

"Hey Star? Can you do me a favor?" He asked

She beamed and replied "Of course! I would love to do the favor. What is the favor?"

"Just smile."

She did and he took a picture. They took multiple. The last one ,however, Starfire kissed him.

 **Well, here you, Chapter 4. I hope you liked it. There is going to be one more. I am sorry for not updating this story for a while. Bye!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans**


End file.
